The Fool A New Beginning
by Princess Marlene
Summary: Threequel to 'The Hanged Man- Sacrifices', and 'The Hierophant- More Than Meets the Eye', read those two before reading this one. Summary's on the inside, thanks, please R&R. Finished.
1. IntroPrologue

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Introduction  
  
Hey everyone, this is the last story of the 'Hanged Man' series... this story doesn't have any new characters, and Kamila from 'The Hierophant' won't show up. For those of you that haven't read the 'Hanged Man' or 'The Hierophant', please read those two before you read this one in order for you to understand this story better.  
  
As for this story, it picks up at where 'The Hierophant' left off, where the Blade Breakers see Aurora again, so we'll pick up the story from there and hope you'll enjoy this story.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Prologue  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Detnuah]  
  
With a snap open of his eyes, Kai sat up with a groan, where is him? He looked at the setting sun above the ocean, Kamila's screams rang in his mind.  
  
Quickly, he flung his sheets aside, wanting to go look for her and suddenly noticed the difference. The room is not beautifully decorated, he's lying on a twin sized bed rather than a king sized bed. This isn't the castle, then where is him?  
  
Standing up, he walked over to the door, he hear noises, voices, Tyson's voice. Without a hesitation he opened the door and saw him arguing with the mayor.  
  
"We haven't even practiced our Beyblade skills, how can you make us leave?" Tyson yelled, steam raising out of his ears.  
  
"Tyson." Jana said with a frown, and looked at the mayor hopefully. "Please sir, they really need this time to practice before we leave this island! We haven't even done anything!" Jana said.  
  
Kai frowned and looked at them, something doesn't feel right. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at them questioningly.   
  
"Where is Kamila?"  
  
The arguing stopped, they looked at him strangely, Jana pouted. "Kai, are you cheating on me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, annoyed.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who's Kamila?" Ray asked, confused.  
  
Kai's eyes widened as he dropped his arms in surprise, they.... don't remember her.  
  
[Later]  
  
Kai walked at the end of the group, the ship is here to pick them up, the whole town is looking after them. Kai looked at the Blade Breakers, they have forgotten about Kamila, forgotten about everything involving her. He paused before the steps and looked back, skipping everything, his gaze landed on Thgil, he's sure that she's trapped inside again. With a deep sigh, he turned and walked up the steps slowly, he can't afford to miss this tournament.  
  
They stopped upon the ship, there's no one there, it's so quiet, Kai's gaze landed on Thgil again. Slowly, their ears picked up a sound, sound of someone walking. Out of curiosity, they turned and looked.  
  
Long dress swept the floor, long blue dress, then a long blue tranch coat, and the soft rang out. "I knew you'd be here."  
  
Kai's eyes widened, too much suprises today.  
  
The long blue hair danced in the wind, her lavender eyes smiling at them.  
  
Aurora.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading everyone, please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Ship]  
  
"It's great to see you again Aurora." Tyson said first with a bright smile, and nodded at her.  
  
"Tyson, you're still as cheerful as before, it's good to see you too." She then picked up her head and surveyed the whole group and her smile deepened. "It's good to see all of you."  
  
Her eyes made contact with Kai's, they just looked at each for a minute before Aurora blinked her eyes at him and walked over. She stood in front of him and looked up, then to Jana's surprise, she picked up her arms and hugged Kai loosely, whom tensed up a bit, but then returned the gesture by touching her back.  
  
After a while, she broke away and looked at him, her eyes scanning him from head to toe. "Kai, how are you doing?"  
  
Kai looked at her and then glanced down a bit. "I'm fine, how are you?"  
  
Aurora looked at him and then tilted her head, light dancing in her eyes. "Kai.... did I forget to mention to you that no one can get away with a lie in front of me?"  
  
Everyone looked at her surprised, what is she talking about? Kai just looked at her and then looked away, Aurora then turned towards Jana and the two girls looked at each other.  
  
Jana looked at her, how come everyone's prettier than her. Her long blue hair floated with the wind every time it would come near, her elegance... Jana looked closer at her face, something's wrong. From behind her smile on her face and the soft smile in her eyes, she saw faint sadness lurking around inside of her. Jana frowned inwardly, whom made her so sad? Is it.... she glanced at Kai, but then didn't say anything.  
  
Aurora looked at Jana and studied her, she's a cute and very innocent, perhaps only someone like this can be good for Kai. After all, he had been through a lot. She put her hand in her pocket and closed it around a beyblade in her pocket.  
  
'Ferra... is this why you chose her?'  
  
The beyblade just shifted but didn't give any reply, smiling, she held out a hand in front of Jana and looked at her kindly.  
  
"My name is Aurora, nice to meet you."  
  
Jana blinked, the fairy in front of her is speaking to her. Smiling shyly, Jana touched her hand and nodded at her. "I'm Jana, and it's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Aurora, when are you finished with the 'hi' thing? I'm hungry." Tyson complained, everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
Aurora shook her head unbelievably and then walked over to Tyson with a knowing smile on her face. "Tyson, you never change, do you?" Tyson just laughed and Aurora started walking towards the upper deck where she came down from. "I've already prepared dinner for you guys, since I know that Tyson's going to be extremely hungry."  
  
"You know him too well Aurora, just hope he won't eat to the point where you'll be broke." Ray joked and walked along side with Aurora as Tyson ran up the stairs quickly.  
  
"Just goes to show you how one never changes." Everyone laughed at that comment while Tyson disappeared around the corner.  
  
Kai walked up behind the whole group, keeping his eyes on the back of Aurora, whom is the center of attention, with everyone asking her question after question. Suddenly, out of no where, she turned and her eyes met his, the lavender orbs smiled at him, telling him that the conversation is not over.  
  
Arriving at the top deck, everyone's seated down with plates in front of them. Aurora smiled and answered all their questions to their likings and listened attentively to everyone's tales of what had happened during these past 3 years. Her eyes scanned the whole table, glancing at Kai every now and then. He didn't look up from his plate, lost in his own world. She laughed at something that Tyson said, but her mind was filled with questions, what is Kai thinking about? For the first time in her life, she found that she can't read Kai anymore.  
  
Kai listened to their mindless chatters around them, somehow he just can't bring up his eyes to meet Aurora's. He thought that he's already over her when Kamila had so delibrately told him that she wants to be him at Tala's grave that day. Appearantly, first loves don't go so easily.  
  
He frowned softly, she must be trapped within Thgil right now, probably blaming him for what happened to her. He should have trusted her more... then perhaps right now, he can have someone beside him to show Aurora that he's happy. However....  
  
He glanced up and caught another one of Aurora's smile, looking at her face closely, her eyes danced with laughter, but undoubtingly, beneath all that laughter and smile, he still sees that sadness lurking around. Losing someone you love isn't always easy.  
  
"And this morning when Kai woke up," Jana continued on with a little playful pout. "He mentioned someone called Kamila... jeez, you'd think that he's cheating on me."  
  
Kai's head snapped up as he heard that name being mentioned, his cup half to his mouth.  
  
Aurora's eyes widened for a second before she smiled again and shrugged, "who knows... maybe she's his dream girl."  
  
With that, her eyes left everything else and found him, but he quickly lifted up his cup and took a swig, hiding his eyes from her. He knows her too well, she can read him perfectly with just one look.  
  
Aurora looked at his attempt to hide himself and smiled, turning back to her pasta, she didn't say anything else. So.... he has met her, interesting. Wonder what he saw her as.  
  
"So.... Aurora, what are you doing here?" Ray asked as he put down his fork.  
  
Everyone's attention returned to her, as she picked up her head and her right hand slipped into her pocket, even Kai looked up at her. Just what is she doing here? And how did she find them anyways?  
  
"Do you all remember Ferra?" She asked, everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"Don't tell me... Ceberus is back again." Kenny asked, his voice quivering.  
  
Jana looked at their tensed up postures and blinked, then turned to Aurora. "Who's Ferra?"  
  
"Ferra... she was my bit-beast, and together we defeated an evil that lurked around the world for so long." Aurora said, feeling Ferra growing restless in her hand. "However... she disappeared after the battle, because her job here is done." Jana nodded in understanding.  
  
"Aurora, why are you bringing up Ferra again?"  
  
"Kenny's right... Cerebus is back... but I do not know whom has control over him, so...."  
  
"So... Ferra's back as well." Kai stated calmly, knowing what she's meaning to say.  
  
Aurora glanced at him and smiled, slowly, she took out Ferra from her pocket, it still looks the same as before, the beyblade shone under the moonlight.  
  
"Wow... what a pretty blade."  
  
"Yeah... but there's one problem."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Aurora pointed Ferra to the floor of the deck and everyone watched on. "Ferra, come out."  
  
The beyblade glew a bright light, but then after a second it died down, nothing happened. Everyone gasped and turned to look at her, whom smiled and stood up. "Therefore, Ferra isn't mine this time. She just came to me because she knows that I will help her find her rightful owner this time."  
  
"Then... who's her rightful owner this time?" Max asked, surprised. He had thought that Ferra would always choose Aurora as her mistress, seeing the way that Aurora handled her back in Russia during that World Championship. If it wasn't for her, they probably wouldn't be alive right now, no wonder Kai respect her, she really is a good blader.  
  
Aurora smiled and walked around the long table, passing Tyson, passing Ray, passing Kenny, passing Max, passing Kai and stopped in front of Jana.  
  
"Jana... I hope you will take good care of Ferra, for she is the most powerful bit-beast in the world, and hope you can continue on to fight the evil Ceberus and let them be reborn again."  
  
Ferra... is Jana's this time? Everyone's eyes widened and turned to Jana unbelievably.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Ship]  
  
"I hope you'll take care of Ferra." Aurora said, handing it to a stunned Jana, whom just held it dumbly.  
  
"Jana?" Kenny asked unbelievably.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean...." Max started, and Kai interruped him.  
  
"She doesn't know how to blade, you've got the wrong person." He said coldly and frowned.  
  
Aurora smiled, and brushed her hair back, and turned directly to Jana, whom still looks lost and confused. "Jana, I know you don't have a lot of experience in the blading department, and I know you may not want this responsibility... but you have to know that Ferra doesn't just choose anyone randomly, she chose you for a reason. I will help you, and the Blade Breaker will help you as well."  
  
Tyson coughed and got everyone's attention, he looked at them nervously. "Um... Aurora, we only have about 1 month of training left, you expect her to be a perfect blader and beat whomever owns Cerebus? Isn't that kinda..."  
  
"What's Cerebus and what am I supposed to do?" Jana asked excitedly, seeming to like this idea more than anyone else. She held up her beyblade and looked at it carefully. "Um... red and white, pretty. Now, I'm going to decorate it! Maybe... a few coats, um... what kind of fur? Beavers? Eagle? Or maybe..."  
  
Aurora starred at her unbelievably, snapping her head around, she looked at the Blade Breakers surprised and questioningly.  
  
Kenny just pretened to be wiping Dizzi, Tyson just started drinking, Max pretended to be counting the ants on the ground, Ray glanced around and around. Aurora's eyesight fell on Kai, whom met her gaze and sighed.   
  
"Um... she's just like that." He said quietly, and looked at Jana with a frown.   
  
A tired look appeared on Aurora, then slowly, she looked towards Jana, whom is still not over her excited stage. She studied Jana closely, and a smile appeared on her face. She now knows why Ferra chose her, she indeed is perfect for Ferra.  
  
"Jana." Hearing her name, she looked up at Aurora curiously. "You have all the time in the world to spend with Ferra... right now, I think all of you should go and get some rest. If you are not tired, there's a party down stairs, you can always go join them."  
  
"A party?" Max's head popped up and a smile appeared on his face. "I'm definitely up for that!"  
  
"Yeah, I think some exercise would be good." Ray then looked at Tyson, and a playful smile appeared on his face. "And would definitely be good for Tyson!"  
  
"Oh be quiet Ray! Speak for yourself!" Tyson retorted back.  
  
"I think I'm going to upgrade Dizzi tonight, you guys have fun." Kenny said, while patting Dizzi.  
  
"Kenny, you're always so serious. I'm definitely going to party all night long!" Jana said, practically bouncing up and down.  
  
Aurora smiled at their enthusiasm and looked around, her friends are around her once again. Her eyes made contact with Kai's, they looked at each other, and Aurora's smile deepened. He's changed so much.  
  
[Later]  
  
Aurora smiled softly as Kai walked over to her, a gentle breeze lifting. Kai stopped beside her and placed a hand on her back. "Careful, the water's deep."  
  
Aurora glanced down from her sitting position on the railing, her smile deepend, and she turned to face him. "You're still the same as before, when are you going to stop worrying about me?"  
  
Kai let his hand slid down and he turned his head away. "I'll stop worrying once you finally marry me."  
  
Aurora looked down thoughtfully. "Kai, how was Kamila?"  
  
"You know her?" Kai snapped his head around surprised, a new emotion shone in his eyes. Aurora looked at his surprised face and turned out to the ocean again.  
  
"I did some research on her before I left Detnuah 3 years ago, she's a very interesting person. However, she was cruel beyond belief!"  
  
"No, she's not! Those are just legends, you don't know her like I do!" Kai said, immediately jumping to Kamila's defense.  
  
"And the way she went around and played with all the guys' hearts is just desgrace to female kind!"  
  
"She only loves one guy!" Kai said slowly, tightening his fists.  
  
"Every record of her all stated how much like a slut she was, and said that she practically slept with every men in Detnuah, old and young. Moreover, she was also..."  
  
"Quiet! You don't know anything about her!" Kai yelled, cutting off Aurora. Then, everything was silent, Kai's eyes widened, a shocked expression appeared on his face as he looked at Aurora. She blinked, a smile appearing in her eyes as she turned to look at him carefully.  
  
"You've never raised your voice to me about anything, let along anyone." She stated slowly.  
  
"I...." He stuttererd, not knowing what to say. She was his childhood friend, she was his first love. Until today, when he met her on this ship again, he thought he had forgotten about her already. If he did, then what's this feeling that he has right now? If he didn't, then why is he getting this emotional over Kamila? Someone whom may not even have existed.  
  
"You love her." Aurora said.  
  
"I love you." Kai said back as determined.  
  
"I love Tala."  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Aurora looked at him and dropped her gaze, Kai reached up and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Aurora, Tala's dead, you have to move on. Step out of that shadow, and you'll see light waiting for you."  
  
Aurora looked at him, pain shown in her eyes as she turned her face away towards the ocean again. Her long hair and clothing danced in the wind, it looked as if she'll fall anytime... fall into the wind.  
  
"Kai... you don't understand, letting someone go from your life and moving on takes a lot of courage, and...." She broke off, blinking, perhaps trying to control the tears. "And I don't have that courage."  
  
"Aurora..."  
  
"Kai!" A cheerful voice rang out, both of them turned to look at the doorway, where an excited Jana appeared. Kai frowned slightly and moved a bit further away from Aurora.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Kai, the party downstairs is so amazing! Let's go!" Jana said happily, without waiting for a reply, she dragged Kai down with her. Aurora's eyes followed them until they disappeared from her sight. She then turned back to the ocean again, Detnuah, a place that can change anyone. Maybe she should return someday.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Tala, do you mind passing me that fork?" Aurora asked and sat down. Tala reached over and picked up the fork, a second later, he dropped the fork onto the table. Both of them looked at the fork shocked and surprised, Tala lowerd his head and looked at his hands. Aurora looked at him and looked down, hiding her eyes. Realization shown in her eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay." She looked up with a smile. "I shouldn't have polished them that well."  
  
He didn't say aything, she looked at him sadly and began eating again. Dinner was finished in silence.  
  
[Night- Aurora's Room]  
  
"Aurora." Tala called out softly as he stepped into her room, no one replied him.  
  
Carefully, he moved over to her bed and laid down next to her, slowly he brushed a strand of her hair back.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to end this way, these 3 months were the happiest time in my life. I know how much you want me to remember, but 'till death, I still don't remember our past. However, even without our past, I can still tell you confidently that I love you." He moved forwards and lightly brushed his lips over her forehead. "It's good that you're asleep... so you don't have to look at my state right now. I love you, I really do." With that, he closed his eyes.  
  
After a moment, a tear slipped out of Aurora's eyes and she opened them. He thought she was asleep, but how can she sleep on a night like this?  
  
She laid on her stomach, and looked at Tala, she's waiting for him to wake up. The moon set, the sun rose, a new day had started. She laid there, looking at him. The sun set again, the moon came up again, then the moon went down again, sunlight peaked through the curtains.  
  
Two days have passed by, Tala still didn't wake up....  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
TBC...  
  
Thanks for reading, plesae R&R. 


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Morning]  
  
"You have to use your whole arm when you're launching, you want the blade to spin fast and keep up for a long time. If you just use your wrist, you won't get a nice launch. Here, try again." Aurora said, holding Ferra up for Jana, whom nodded and took it from her.  
  
"Hey Tyson, be careful, you never know when Jana's going to beat you in a bey battle." Max said jokingly.  
  
"Huh?" Tyson looked at him blankly.  
  
"Max meant that since Aurora's teaching her, she'll probably move past you in no time!" Ray caught on with Max's joke.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever! And pigs will be able to fly!" Tyson said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you really as good as they say?" Jana asked Aurora as she placed another launch into the bey dish.  
  
"I had a powerful bit-beast." She said, handing Ferra back to Jana again, whom looked at Ferra curiously.  
  
"Is Ferra really powerful?" She asked seriously, Aurora looked at her then looked down at Ferra as well.  
  
"One of the most powerful in the world, and now she's yours."  
  
"But... just like Kai said, how can I manage such a powerful bit-beast?" Jana asked in a quiet voice, suddenly uncertain of everything.  
  
Aurora looked at Kai, whom is looking at them, he may be right about the experience part, but he's definitely wrong about the personality part.  
  
"Call out Ferra." Jana looked at her confused. "If Ferra's yours, then she'll listen to you."  
  
Jana nodded and tightened her hold on Ferra. "Ferra, come out!"  
  
Everyone watched on, Aurora backed away a bit. The beyblade glowed and a light beamed out, soon Ferra appeared again, looking the same as before.  
  
"Wow... she's so pretty." Jana looked up surprised.  
  
Aurora smiled and stepped forwards. "Ferra, long time no see."  
  
"Aurora, thank you for taking me to her." Ferra said to her former owner, her friend.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ferra nodded and turned towards the Blade Breakers. "It's nice to see all of you again."  
  
"What can I say? I'm happy to see you again, but I'm not happy to see you again." Max said with a smile.  
  
"I know how you feel." Ferra then looked towards Jana, whom still looks stuned and surprised.  
  
"Jana, nice to meet you, I hope we'll be able work well together."  
  
Jana blinked and smiled uncertainly. "Yeah... hopefully." Aurora put a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her and looked at Ferra again.  
  
"Is there anything you should tell us?"  
  
"The person whom controls Cerebus is now in Mongolia, appearantly, he doesn't know that he has posession of Cerebus. However, soon, Cerebus will appear and take control over him."  
  
"So... we need to get there before Cerebus takes control over the guy's body." Kai stated calmly.  
  
"Right, then we'll be getting off soon, so I think you should go and pack." Aurora commented, and Ferra nodded, then disappeared.  
  
"Are you coming to Mongolia with us?" Jana asked, ready to go upstairs to pack. Everyone looked towards Aurora, whom smiled and titled her head.  
  
"Of course, now go pack."  
  
[Later]  
  
The ship sounded and sailed off again, they turned and looked at the open field, there's a few huts here and there.  
  
"Great... so where are we staying?" Max asked slowly, not believing that they have to live in huts from now on.  
  
Aurora brushed back her hair and let her gaze ran wild, she looked around the place, she had been here before... but just not in this part, however, it still looks different from when she last came... which was about 1 year ago.   
  
"Blade Breakers?" A voice asked behind them, they turned and saw a girl standing there, she's about a year or two younger than them. She has her long red hair tied up in a pony tail, her green eyes sparkled with interest and a warm smile.  
  
"Yes... how did you know us?" Ray asked, taking a step forwards.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson told me that you'd be arriving soon, and he gave me a picture of you guys so I could locate you easily."  
  
"Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I contacted Mr. D before we left the ship, I thought we could use some of his help." Aurora explained, and then turned towards the girl again. "Thanks for coming... what can we call you?"  
  
"Aeris, Aeris Turner."  
  
"Turner," Aurora frowned slightly, then remembered something. "This is Captain Turner's area... so that must mean you're his daughter, right?"  
  
Aeris laughed and tilted her head, "yep! Seems like you have been here before, I'm the only daughter of Captain Turner... so that naturally makes me the 'princess' here!" She then looked over each of them, then stopped on Jana and looked down at Ferra in her hand. "Beyblades... you guys blade as well?"  
  
"Yeah! We're the World Chaps." Tyson said proudly, Aeris just nodded.  
  
"Good, cause I'm lacking opponents to face... everyone here lets me win because I'm the Captain's daughter, and they dare not to anger me." Somehow, a flicker of sadness skated across her eyes, but it disappeared just as quick, however, Ray did catch onto that look.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help you improve your beyblading skills, and we won't go easy on you just because you're the Captain's daughter." He said comfortingly, giving her a warm smile.  
  
She looked at him, and then nodded with a bright smile as well. "Anyways, we should really be getting going now, I'll show you to your living areas!" She said and walked past them towards a further area. They picked up their luggages and followed her, she slowed her pace down so they can catch up to her.  
  
"Your living area is straight ahead, each of you will have your own 'room' or hut as we call it, when you exit your huts, on your right is the dining hall, and on your left is the cleaning hall. It's where the bathroom, showers, and things like that are. You'll have to get used to living here... I know it's very different from where you came from... but this is how we live. Also, there're lots of rooms in the cleaning hall, so you won't have to worry about getting stuck there waiting for a spare room."  
  
They continued on, with Aeris explaining little things to them, telling them how their days are spent here, it's very different from what Tyson's used to doing. After a while, Aeris stopped in front of a group of huts, located not far from each other, but with just enough distance between them to have their own privacy.   
  
"I hope you'll like where you live, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask around, we're a very friendly group here." She then looked up at the sky and sighed. "When you're enjoying your day, it seems to go by so much faster. I'll leave you guys to unpack, after you do so, come to the dining hall, we'll be having dinner then. See you guys later."  
  
She waved at them, and with a smile for Ray, she walked past them and soon disappeared into the wildernes.  
  
"Great... I wonder if we're going to survive here or not. Personally, I think how they live is strange." Tyson pointed out, looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"Tyson!" Max hit him on the arm, quieting him down.  
  
"It's how they live... maybe they find how we live strange as well." Aurora said and picked up her luggage, weary showing on her face, Kai looked up concerned.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit tired. I'm going to unpack now, and perhaps try to get some rest. Later, and don't be later for dinner."  
  
"Late for dinner? Never!" Tyson said with a broad smile, his mood brightening already.  
  
Aurora laughed softly, then turned and walked towards the huts, picking the furthest one, closest to the forest.  
  
[Later- Aurora's Hut]  
  
Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, but now... the tiredness from before had returned again, Aurora sighed and ran a hand through her hair, then shrugged off her long blue jacket, which fell onto the bed. Suddenly, a pair of hands sneaked arouned her waist and pulled her backwards, Aurora tensed up and dropped her hands to her sides.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Kai." Aurora whispered and turned her head, looking at Kai out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
Kai didn't say anything, he just pulled her closer, she didn't protest, he laid his head onto her shoulder.  
  
"Kai, who are you holding?" She asked quietly, putting her hands over his hands softly.  
  
"You."  
  
"Who's me?"  
  
Kai turned his head and looked at her confused, but didn't say anything. Aurora sighed and removed her hands onto his arms, tightening her hold. "Kai, let me go." He didn't listen.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're looking at Kamila, not me."  
  
Suddenly, Kai moved back, dropping his arms, he moved back a bit more. Outside, Jana walked towards Aurora's hut, she stopped when seeing someone else inside.  
  
"Something wrong?" Aurora asked, turning around and faced Kai. "The truth hurts that much?"  
  
Jana tilted her head and looked at Aurora's dress, nice dress.  
  
"I..." Kai started, and Aurora walked towards him and stopped inches away from him.  
  
"Kai, you're confused about your feelings."  
  
Jana covered her mouth shocked, Kai's in her hut... at like... how late?  
  
"I'm not confused! I know what I'm doing! I know what I'm feeling!" Kai said sternly, reclaiming his voice.  
  
"Then tell me... show me... what you are feeling right now." Aurora whispered, her breath on his face, tickling him.  
  
"I love you." With that, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Jana's eyes watered up, she took in a deep breath, still numb and shocked, not realizing what's going on.  
  
Kai pulled Aurora closer, his hand encircling her waist, the other holding her head towards him, deepening the kiss.  
  
Jana blinked, a tear drop rolled down her cheek, finally what's happening in front of her sank into her. Kai loves Aurora... then what about her? Taking in a deep breath, she turned and ran forwards blindly, runing, runing, running towards wherever.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R.  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Name: Aeris Turner  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Hair Color: Red  
  
Eye Color: Green  
  
Notes:  
  
She's Captain Turner's only daughter, and he owns that part of Mongolia... basically, she's treated like a princess by everyone. She doesn't have any real friends growing up, but she is still a fun and caring girl, maybe with the Blade Breakers here... they could change that. 


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Morning- Aurora's Hut]  
  
"Kai! Aurora!" A voice rang in from outside, disturbing the quietness.  
  
Aurora moaned softly and opened her eyes, she blinked, letting the light settle over her eyes. She slowly looked beside her, and gazed at Kai's sleeping face. She gently brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  
  
Slowly, she pulled the blanket over his face, hiding his face and body. Sitting up, she pulled on her blue night gown, just as Tyson bursted into the hut.  
  
"Aurora!" He called out, breathing hard.  
  
"Tyson, what's wrong?" Aurora asked, sitting up more.  
  
"Jana's missing! She's been missing since last night, Aeris said that her bed wasn't even touched. We have to go look for her!" With that, he turned and ran out.  
  
Aurora flung her sheets aside, and stepped onto the ground. Turning she reached down and pulled the blanket off of Kai's face and shook him softly, Kai groaned and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He saw... a pair of lavender eyes, unfocused, he reached out and grabbed her hand quickly. "Kamila..." Then frowning, it's Aurora's face in front of his eyes, his eyes widened and he let go of her hand. "Aurora."  
  
She looked at him through sad eyes, and pulled her hand back. "Jana's missing, we have to go look for her." With that, she disappeared, exiting the hut. Kai flipped onto his beck and covered his face then sighed.  
  
[Outside]  
  
Aurora walked forwards and saw Aeris walking towards her, a worried look on her face. "Aurora, Jana's missing!"  
  
"I heard, Tyson told me, let's split up and look for her."  
  
Aeris nodded and ran off, Aurora looked after her, then turned towards Jana's hut. Walking inside Jana's hut, she looked around and caught a sight of Ferra, she walked over and picked it up.  
  
[Forest]  
  
Jana wiped at her face as she felt something drop onto her, she then put her head down onto her knees. She hasn't slept at all, what happened last night is still fresh in her memory.  
  
Softly, a tap came onto her shoulder, she looked up and saw Aurora looking down at her. Aurora looked at her, then moved and sat down besides her on the tree log, waiting for Jana to start, and she did just that.  
  
"Is it time for our practice?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No... you're not focused right now, it won't be of any use." Aurora said, looking away.   
  
Jana slowly turned towards her, she studied her. She should hate her, but she can't. Why can't she hate her? She sighed and titled her head, if she hates Aurora... then Kai would hate her.  
  
"I heard your conversation with Kai last night." Aurora turned towards her, waiting for her to continue. "He really does love you, I can see it in his eyes, it's something that I've never seen before."  
  
"I don't love him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I love someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tala."  
  
Jana frowned, a red haired guy appeared in her mind, she frowned, where had she seen him before? "I've seen him before."  
  
"Where?" Aurora turned to her surprised.   
  
"I don't remember." Jana answered quietly. "That's beyond my point, Kai's a good person... why don't you..."  
  
"You can't force your feelings, it's not my choice. If I can have a say over what I should feel, then I'll do my best to love Kai back." Aurora then turned towards Jana. "However... that didn't sound right, did it? It made Kai sound like a thing that can be claimed by anyone, he's not like that, you know him."   
  
Jana nodded slowly. "You've known him for a long time, huh?"  
  
Aurora smiled and brushed some of her hair back. "Yeah... we grew up together. In everyone's eyes, Kai's like an older brother, in my eyes, he's like my younger brother. He had a rough childhood, he's confused... I'm only here to guide him." Aurora turned toward Jana with a comforting smile. "Jana, be strong, Kai is still confused... so are you." She spoke, softly, but it was like a bomb that had exploded inside Jana.  
  
With a whimper, Jana threw herself into Aurora's arms, tears coming down. The elder girl patted her back softly, letting her know she's there for her. "Why can't he love me? I've always been there for him through everything! Why can't he ever look at me?" Jana cried, letting out all her anger, pain, and disappointment.  
  
Just like that, they sat there, forgetting space and time. Soon Jana calmed down, she just sat there breathing. Aurora pushed some of her hair out of her face, in truth, she really likes Jana. She believes that only someone like her can bring Kai out of his shadowed past. She doesn't understand why Kai doesn't like her either, maybe it's because of her... perhaps it's because of Kamila.  
  
Slowly, Jana pulled away from Aurora and wiped away her tear stains on her cheeks. The two girls looked at each other and smiled, Aurora then pulled Ferra out of her pocket and handed it to Jana, she took it with a bright smile.  
  
"Now, can we practice?"  
  
"Of course, but first let's get back." Aurora stood up and offered Jana a hand.  
  
[Living Area]  
  
"There they are!" Aeris called out and ran over, catching Jana in a bear hug. "Jana, we were so worried about you! Where were you?"  
  
Jana smiled shyly and pulled at her shirt. "Sorry... I was lost and couldn't find my way back here."  
  
"Don't do that again, you scared us to death!"  
  
"Jana!" Max called out as he and the others ran towards her.  
  
"Sorry everyone, I got lost and couldn't find my way back here." Jana said again, not looking at Kai. Aurora looked at Jana, then met Kai's eyes, she sighed inwardly and dropped her gaze. Under this circumstance... maybe it's the best if Kai and her took a little time off from seeing each other every day.  
  
"Jana, forget it! I'm just glad that you're back! Now, you can attend my brithday party!" Aeris said, beaming.  
  
Everyone looked at her, eyes wide, it's her birthday? How come they just knew?  
  
"But... we don't..." Kenny started.  
  
"No buts, you have to come, my father would be delighted to meet all of you!" Aeris then looked towards the sun and smiled. "I need to go prepare, don't be late, it's going to be in the main hall!"  
  
With that, she waved her hand and ran off, leaving everyone dazed, Jana frowned. "It's her birthday? What am I going to get her?"  
  
[Night- Main Hall]  
  
"Wow... so many people here!" Tyson exclaimed, then looked at Ray teasingly. "She is the leader's only daughter, you know."  
  
Ray just coughed awkwardly and looked away, Aurora walked behind all of them, taking in the view, it sure is different from the last time she was here.  
  
"Ray, you guys!" Aeris called out from the head table, waving at them with a middle aged man sitting beside her.  
  
They walked closer, the man's eyes held them. Suddenly, Ferra shook underneath Jana's jacket, making her gasp. Aurora turned to her, Jana put her hand over Ferra, trying to calm it down. They walked closer and closer to the table, Ferra glowed even more.  
  
Aurora frowned, Jana took in a deep breath and handed Ferra to her, whom held it thightly. And slowly, Aurora disembled Ferra, then looked up. Her eyes locked with Aeris's father's eyes. Something's deep within those eyes, something...  
  
"Greetings, friends from far, I am Aeris's father, thank you for coming to Aeris's birthday party, please, sit." His eyes watched all of them as Aeris stood up and let them in, with Ray sitting next to her.  
  
Aurora walked past Aeris's father, their eyes met again, he looked at her emotionlessly, then his eyes slid down to Ferra in her hand. She nodded politely and delibrately chose a seat far away from him, Captain Turner.  
  
"Then, let the dinner begin!" Captain Turner said powerfully.  
  
Fire was lit up, people chatted and laughed, many people went up to Aeris, to wish her a happy birthday.   
  
"This is so different from the party that we used to have." Tyson commented, loooking at his plateful of food, not knowing how to start.  
  
"This is Mongolia, their traditions are different from ours, this is how they celebrate their brithdays, especially when it's a leader's daughter."  
  
"Yeah... but how do we eat this?" Tyson whispered nervously, there're plates full of food in front of him, but he can't even touch them.  
  
"Just follow me." Aurora said back, and picked up her eating utensiles.  
  
Dinner, passed by noisily with everyone talking loudly beside them. Aurora ate slowly, looking up, her eyes made contact with Captain Turner's again, she dropped her gaze quickly, something's definitely weird about him. Beside her, Kenny shifted around nervously, getting Aurora's attention.  
  
"Something's wrong?" She whispered, Kenny pushed up his glasses nervously.  
  
"I don't know... I feel that someone's starring at me all the time."  
  
"Everyone, let's dance! Come on!" Aeris said, standing up, dragging Ray into the middle of the room. People followed her action, couples stood on the dance floor happily.  
  
"Come with me." Aurora said, and dragged Kenny onto the dance floor, Kai looked up and his eyes followed them. Aurora dragged Kenny into a crowd of people, she looked around, searching for something... or perhaps... maybe nothing.  
  
"Aurora, what's up between you and Kai?" Kenny asked curiously, Aurora looked back at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys are avoiding each other, did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
"Far from it." Aurora raised a somewhat sad smile.  
  
"Kai... he really loves you, he was always thinking about you in these 3 years."  
  
"He's not in love with me." Aurora began softly, sighing. She let her eyes drift off behind Kenny's shoulder. "We grew up together, I was the only female he came into contact with until he left the Abbey, even after that, he didn't come in contact with many females. I guess... it's' my fault in the first place, I think I may have gave him the false image of him behing in love with me."  
  
"So... you're saying that he isn't in love with you?" Kenny looked at her confused.  
  
"I don't know... I find that, after you guys returned from Detnuah, I cannot read him anymore."  
  
"Yeah.. it's kind of strange now that you mention it, after I returned from Detnuah, I sometimes think that I have lost a part of my memory. I do not have any data on what we did in Detnuah, and I don't remember what exactly happened on Detnuah. Sometimes, I dream that I'm back in Detnuah, and then there'll be this girl. She has long black hair with red stips, and lavender eyes... just like yours, then there's a panther near her feet. Then I'll see us... the Blade Breakers and Jana, we're standing there... watching that girl fighting... seems to be fighting against other people... I don't remember anything after that." Kenny admitted.  
  
Aurora looked at him, so their memory had been wiped out, but by whom? Kamila? Or maybe.. Thgil. Suddenly, a loud cheer interrupted her thoughts, her and Kenny stopped moving and turned towards the center of the room.  
  
There, Aeris pulled Ray down by his neck and kissed him full on his lips, with everyone cheering around her. Aurora and Kenny watched on amused, she had sensed the attraction between them when they first met... never knew they could move so fast.  
  
After a moment, Aeris released Ray, whom blushed scarlet red and had a surprised look in his eyes. Aeris looked at him and breathed in and out, after a minute, she smiled and laughed, wiping away the red lipstick mark on Ray's lips. He smiled back at her.  
  
"That was the best birthday gift I have ever gotten in my entire life, thanks Ray." She said, loud enough just for everyone to hear.  
  
Everyone in the room clapped and cheered, Aeris smiled and laid her head onto Ray's shoulder, whom wrapped his arms around her loosely, a smile playing on both of their lips.  
  
Aurora smiled as well, tilting her head, suddenly, something caught her eyes, a figure moved outside of the huge hut. She looked towards the exit with doubt... why would anyone be outside during a time like this? She then looked around the room and found that Captain Turner is looking towards the exit of the hut as well. Aurora looked down then glanced at the Blade Breakers, whom all seemed normal, she then looked towards Kenny and then suddenly, something hit her.  
  
"Kenny, where's Dizzi?" She asked quickly, Kenny turned to her and blinked.  
  
"Dizzi? I left her in my hut today."  
  
"Come, hurry, Dizzi's in trouble." Without a word, Aurora dragged Kenny outside, and ran towards Kenny's hut.  
  
The Blade Breakers caught their action and frowned, they looked at each other nodded. Simultaneously, they ran after them, Ray pulled Aeris behind him, catching her off guard, and almost fell down.  
  
Kenny ran after Aurora, whom, dispite her long dress can run pretty fast. Kenny breathed in and out, trying to keep on going. "Aurora.. how can you run this fast?"  
  
"Part of training routine back in the Abbey, so Kai should catch up soon." Aurora said easily, breathing a bit faster than before.  
  
Then without another word, they headed straight towards Kenny's hut, bursting in, Kenny flickered on the light. They both looked around the room, nothing's changed, everything's the same, everything's in order.  
  
Both of them turned towards his table, Dizzi... is gone....  
  
TBC....  
  
AN: Everyone seemed to be interested about Aeris Turner, you all know that the Blade Breakers are in Mongolia, and in Mongolia, there're leaders for parts of the place. Aeris is the only daughter of the leader of their area, she knows how to beyblade as well, and was contacted by Mr. Dickenson to take care of the Blade Breakers when they would arrive there.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Both of them turned towards his table, Dizzi... is gone....  
  
Kenny stumbled backwards unbelievably, Tyson caught him just in time as he ran into the tent with Kai beside him, soon everyone else joined them. Aurora looked at the desktop, then looked back at Kenny worriedly, whom still looks shocked and having trouble breathing.  
  
"What's going on here?" Ray asked, taking a step forward, letting go of Aeris's arm.  
  
"Yeah, what made us run all the way back here and ditch my party behind?" Aeris asked, breathlessly.  
  
"Dizzi... she's gone." Kenny whispered, but just loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's the truth... she's gone." Kenny went on, stunned, not knowing what to do.  
  
Aurora looked around and frowned. "Don't move, there're footsteps on the ground." Aurora said, looking at the ground and the muddy footprints.  
  
Aurora stepped onto the bed and looked down at the floor, then jumped down and followed the footsteps, tracing it back to the back of Kenny's hut, then the track continued on. Aurora looked up and paused.  
  
"These tracks lead into the forest." Aurora stated as the others caught up with her.  
  
"This is like a detective movie! Come on, let's go after the thief!" Aeris said, excited she ran into the forest.  
  
"Aeris!"  
  
"That girl!" Ray ran after her into the forest.  
  
"Kai." He turned and looked at Aurora, whom took off her overly long jacket. "It seems like Boris and Voltare all over again."  
  
"Who do you have in mind?" Kai asked, allowing her to catch up.  
  
"Captain Turner." She said, letting her gaze run over the forest. She then turned to Kai again. "Looks like what we learned in the Abbey will come in handy, huh?"  
  
"Hopefully not." He said and they walked into the woods.  
  
[Later]  
  
"See, I told you I know the way!" Tyson said, standing in front of a building deep within the forest.  
  
"You're late, we were here an hour ago!" Kai said, arms crossed.  
  
"What? How did you get here before us?" Tyson complained, dropping onto the ground.   
  
"There is such a thing called tracking prints." Aurora said, standing up. "Come on, let's go in." She turned, ready to go in.  
  
"Aurora, wait." Jana called out and took out her launcher. "Here, in case you need them." She said, handing it to her.  
  
"I should give Ferra back to you, I'm sorry." Aurora said apologitically.  
  
"I can barely launch the beyblade, in this sort of situation, it'll be the best if you have them. And besides... I think I'm going to pass this adventure, Kenny needs someone to look after him right now, I'll see you guys later." She said and smiled softly.  
  
Jana had definitely changed a lot, she now avoided Kai whenever she can, and barely talked to him. Even Kai noticed the difference, he frowned and took a step forwards. "Jana..."  
  
"Good luck, and please return safely." Jana said, cutting off Kai, not bothering to let him finish. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and slowly made her way out of the forest, everyone looked after her. Aurora lowered her gaze, why can't she just hang on a little longer, she sighed inwardly. She looked down at the launcher in her hand, and put it together with Ferra.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Let's hope we'll make it out alive." Aeris muttered, and followed them into the building, they looked around, too many hall ways to choose from.  
  
"So... do you know where to go?" Max asked, looking around.  
  
Aurora reached into her pocket for Ferra, and stood in the middle of the hallways. "Yeah." She looked down at the glow of Ferra. "Just follow me." She said, walking into a darkened hallway, the others shrugged and followed after her.  
  
[Basement]  
  
"How is it going?"  
  
The scientists and workers turned to look at the powerful figure walking in. "Captain Turner, glad you could join us."  
  
Captain Turner nodded and walked towards Dizzi, whom is on the center table, being examined by everyone.  
  
"Hey! Get your nose out of my hard drive, don't knock on the keyboard, it hurts!" Dizzi complained as men and women surrounded her.  
  
"Are you sure she's one of them?" Captain Turner said, looking at Dizzi intensely.  
  
"Yes sir, even though she's trapped within a laptop, but she's still as powerful as the rest of the bitbeasts of the Blade Breakers'."  
  
"Um... good, however, check out that girl Aurora, she holds Ferra, I want to know every single thing about her."  
  
"Ferra? I thought she was with Jan..." Dizzi suddenly realized something, then trailed off, but Captain Turner's already in on her.  
  
"Jan what? Jan? Jana? That blond haired girl? What's her relationship with Ferra?" Captain Turner asked, lifting up Dizzi to look at it eye to eye.  
  
"Why should I tell you? You're mean!" Dizzi rejected playfully.  
  
His eyes narrowed, with a swing of the arms, Dizzi's on the ground, it flipped around a couple of times, and the screen went blank, the whole room was silent, no one said anything.  
  
Captain Turner took in a deep breath and straightened out his clothing, then looked around the room. "Remember your tools, if anyone comes and tries to take Dizzi away, use it on them. Mainwhile, get her out of the laptop and destory the laptop!" With that, he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Yes sir." The men answered back shakily, and began working again.  
  
[Hallway]  
  
"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Tyson asked, for the millionth time, Aurora just glanced at him, but ignored him.  
  
"Tyson, be quiet! Trust Aurora, she'll get us to where Dizzi is being held captive!" Aeris said, annoyed, rolling her eyes.  
  
Tyson turned to her and made a face, Aeris sneared and whacked him on the head... hard, a loud groan came out of Tyson's mouth immediately, Aeris just titled up her head and walked past him with a satisfied look on her face. "Serves you right!"  
  
Aurora looked down at Ferra as they came to another crossroad, it was glowing in bright red, she looked straight ahead of her, seriously. "This is it guys, ready or not, here we go."  
  
She said, walking fowards, Aeris ran up a few steps and caught up with Aurora. "Just to tell you something... this place feels very familiar to me, I feel as if I've been here before... when I was little." She whispered, walking beside Aurora.  
  
Aurora tensed up for a second, she looked at Aeris, whom is walking on as if nothing's happened. Aurora stopped and looked at the back view of Aeris sadly, how will she take the outcome of everything. 'Aeris... sometimes, I wish I have Kamila's powers... so that I can erease your memories of all the darkness.'  
  
Kai stopped beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality, she turned and looked at him. "Something wrong?"  
  
"I'm worried about Aeris, I wish I could have magic powers that can erease her memories." She said thoughtful, Kai frowned and took his hand off of her shoulder.  
  
"Like Kamila... she only left the memory of her with me." Kai stated quietly, waiting for the others to catch up.  
  
Aurora turned to him, and looked at his profile, after a second, he sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry... I keep on saying I love you... but when calming down, I actually don't know how I feel anymore." He then raised a bitter smile. "I know I love you, and I want to spend my life with you... but there's Kamila...."  
  
Aurora smiled slightly, she's glad to hear that, he's finally realizing that sometimes letting go of your past is actually better than dwelling on it. She looked down and picked up her foot again, walking towards the end of the hall, Kai matched her pace easily.  
  
"Kai... when did you... start to feel different about Kamila?" Aurora asked curiously.  
  
Kai frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "In front of Tala's grave." Aurora turned to him surprised.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kai stood there with strands of blue hair in his hand, looking at Tala's picture and his Wolborg in front of the grave.  
  
"Were you very close to him?" A quiet voice rang out, Kai turned a bit and saw Kamila standing besides him.  
  
"Not really... he used to be my friend, but something came up." He answered, before he left the Abbey, they have been best friends. The three of them have been best friends.  
  
"A girl." She commented and looked down at the remaining blue hair on the grave.  
  
"What?"  
  
She picked up her eyes and looked at him. "You're missing a girl... she was here before, wasn't she?"  
  
Kai looked at her, but didn't say anything. Kamila looked at Tala again, he's pale, but somehow, she found a trace of happiness in his eyes. Must be that girl.....  
  
"She chose him, didn't she?" No answer came, she pressed on. "Where is she now? Why aren't you with her?"  
  
Still, he didn't answer her, because he doesn't know the answer either. He just looked out at the ocean, Kamila looked at him then sighed, her hair blew in the wind. Slowly, she turned and faced him, seriousness in her eyes. Picking up her hands, she cupped his face in her hands and turned his face to her, he looked at her.  
  
"Your face... is like frozen by ice, so cold, so distant, shutting out everyone. I really wish I can melt away the ice that is freezing your face." She said and looked over his features carefully, then reaching up with her right hand, she touched his eyelid softly and carefully.  
  
"Yet your eyes... they hold sadness the amount of an ocean, why? What for? For whom? Yourself? Or that girl? I really wish... with that one brush of mine, I can brush away the sadness in your eyes, making your eyes look less lonely." After a minute, he reached up a hand and gently placed it over the one on his face.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Yes, it was that day... the tone that she used when telling him that she wanted to help him, she wanted to live with him... he felt.... he doesn't know what he felt. However, that was the only moment in the past three years after Aurora had disappeared, it was the only time that she wasn't on his mind. It was that time when Kai actually saw Kamila in front of him, clearly, brightly... he saw her, using his eyes and his heart.  
  
"Kai, don't make any decisions you'll regret." Aurora said, he looked at her, and she smiled then nodded her head and contined on, the others catching up already. Kai fell into a couple of steps behind her, they came to the opening to a huge lab room, Aurora frowned alerted, Aeris is standing frozen at the door, Aurora walked up to her quickly.   
  
"Aeris... are you alright?" She asked worriedly, looking into the room full of busy people, no one had noticed them.  
  
Aeris just stood there... breathing hard, she recognize these people, she knows them. They work for her dad, they work for her dad, they work for her dad... and they have Dizzi.... that must mean.... Aeris's eyes widened, a loud gasp rang out from her.  
  
Suddenly, everything seemed to have stopped, the scientists turned saw them standing at the door, their eyes widened, surprised, shocked, none of them moved. Finally, Ray took a step forwards with a frown.  
  
"Your little game is over! Dizzi is coming back to us!" He said powerfully and loudly for everyone to hear.   
  
The scientists suddenly snapped out of their trance, one of them stepped foward and waved a hand. "Dizzi is just about to be ours, so... why don't you just stand and watch?"  
  
Another scientist behind him already pressed down the button, the screen on Kenny's laptop flashed and wavered, Dizzi's voice rang out broken, not making any sense.   
  
"No you don't!" Aurora took out Ferra, with one move, she launched out the red and white beyblade, and soon, several machines were destroyed.  
  
"Use the weapons that Captain Turner talked to us about!" A scientist yelled, all of them seemed to have gained another life as they ran around, looking for stuff. The screen on the laptop is getting darker and darker, the Blade Breakers took out their beyblades.  
  
"Let it rip!" All four of them shouted together as they launched their beyblades out towards the glass barrior around the laptop, trying to break it.  
  
Suddenly, a red flash of beam went over their heads, they turned and saw many scientists equipped with lazer particle guns, they shared a look, this doesn't look good. And now, the fun is just getting started.  
  
Before you know it, beams were shooting everywhere, Aurora jumped up and did a flip in the air, grabbing back Ferra and launched it into another direction. The program is 20% away from being done, a few more machines were taken out, but the program is still running.  
  
Suddenly, a red beam shot towards Aeris, whom was still stunned at what just happened. Aurora turned and grabbed her towards the wall besides her, the beam missing her by millimeters, Aeries blinked as she was slammed to the wall with Aurora beside her, breathing hard.  
  
"Aeris, right now is not a good time to try to figure everything out, snap out of it and be careful of the beams!" She said and ducked under another one of the red beams, running towards where Ferra's slowing done, the program is 4% away from being done.  
  
Aeris blinked and looked at her backview, she's right. Taking out her beyblade, she aimed for the glass barrior as well, helping them to break the barrior.  
  
3%  
  
2%  
  
The glass barrior finally broke, Kai's Dranzer went to knock it off the stand at that moment, Ferra was flying towards the machine.  
  
1%  
  
Completed.  
  
The program shutted down, the screen went black. Ferra was shot through the machine, but too late. Aurora landed on the ground disappointed, Ferra flew back to her. Dranzer knocked the laptop off the table, but a second too late.  
  
Aurora frowned, and went for the laptop, a scientist turned to her and fired a shot at her. Kai's eyes widened immediately, he ran forwards, and sent her flying, with him covering her.   
  
She looked at him, with the laptop in her arms, suddenly deja vu seemed to have came through the door... the familiar scene... three years ago... at Moscow... the World Championships....  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Tala was like a bird, he flew over to her and pushed her onto the ground. While covering up her body with his own, the pointy end never reached Aurora after all... it pierced through his back....  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Pain flashed through her eyes, that scene played in front of her like it happened yesterday. She lost Tala in that accident, she lost the one she loves the most in this world. She can't lose Kai too.  
  
With enough mental strength gathered, she pushed him off of her, he fell onto his side, out of danger, shock and surprise entered his eyes. She flipped around, Dizzi in her arms, close to her chest, the beam hit her on the back sending her to the ground.  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
Kai's shout of her name was the last thing she heard.....  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Flashback]  
  
[3 and half years agao- Detnuah]  
  
[Winter]  
  
Tala and Aurora sat on the wooden bench in front of the castle with pure white snow around them, covering the whole ground. They sat there, him making a snowman and her making a snowwoman.  
  
With a giggle, she finished the last detail on her snowwoman and sat back, examining the snowwoman. Tala also sat back and looked at his snowman in front of him on the wooden table, he then turned to look at her and looked at her snowwoman, suddenly an idea came to his mind.  
  
With a playful smile dancing on his lips, he reached forward and turned the snow made people toward each other, and slowly he pushed them together until their lips touched, they joined in a kiss. Tala took away his hands and looked on with half closed eyes, playfulness written all over his face. "I envy him."  
  
She looked at the snow-couple, and smiled, then slowly her gaze travelled up from the snow-couple to Tala's face, his blue eyes watching the snow-couple. Her smiled deepened, she sat up and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek, then just as quick as she did it, she turned away and pretended to be occupied by something else.  
  
Tala froze for a second, surprise shone in his eyes, after a second he relaxed and turned to her slowly, she had a faint blush on her cheeks as she played with some left over snow, building nothing in particular.  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She turned towards him, and was met by a soft kiss, she looked into his opened eyes, shining with laughter. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, she did the same and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms found their way around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"Tala...." Aurora whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Aurora." Kai's voice rang out, softer than usual, she blinked her eyes, snapping them back to focus.  
  
"Kai... where am I?" Aurora asked weakly, her head hurts.  
  
"We're back in your hut." He answered shortly, and she nodded, suddenly, she remembered something.  
  
"Where's Dizzi? And how did we get out?"  
  
"Aeris snapped out of her trance at the last second and used her 'Captain's only daughter' power and got us out, and about Dizzi... they got her, but we got the laptop back for Kenny. You were holding it so tightly in your arms that not even a group of men can pull it out of your grasp." He said archly, watching as she smiled embarrassed and turned her head away from the light.  
  
They just stayed there in silence, before Kai frowned and spoke up in a harsh tone. "Stupid woman! What were you thinking pushing me away like that?" He asked sharply.  
  
Aurora turned to him surprised, but he continued on. "You could have gotten killed! I would have been able to take it better than you did, after all, I am stronger than you!"  
  
Aurora looked at him, unable to hide away the pain and sadness in her eyes. "Kai... I lost Tala in a situation like that, it was too much for me to bear. Even though I tried telling myself that having 3 months with him is enough for me, but everyone has a selfish side, and I do as well! I wanted to spend my entire life with him! But, I couldn't... I lost him because he tried to save me." She then closed her eyes and turned her head away. "Kai... I can't lose you... especially not in that same situation, I rather die than having you die for me. I can't lose you."  
  
Kai looked at her and leaned forwards to turn her head back to him. "Aurora... you won't lose me, you'll never lose me, I'll always be here for you."  
  
Aurora looked up at him and smiled, a tear slipped down her cheek, wetting a spot on Kai's finger. Suddenly, a scent was caught by her nose, she frowned slightly and eyed her doorway.  
  
Slowly, she sat up and leaned back onto her bed and turned to look at Kai, whom is looking at her. "Kai, do me a favour and check on Kenny for me." Aurora asked.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please."  
  
Kai looked at her, then sighed and stood up. Soon, he disappeared behind the closed door. After a minute, she took in a breath and turned towards the door again.  
  
"Jana, you can come in now."  
  
After a second, the door inched open and Jana's head popped in, then she walked in looking confused. "How did you know I was outside?"  
  
"How did you manage to dodge Kai?" Aurora answered her question with another question.  
  
"I hid in the back, so he couldn't see me, since it was very dark, but..." Jana wiped off some water on her forehead. "It's raining outside, and you haven't answered my question yet."  
  
Aurora smiled as Jana walked over. "Chanel No 5."  
  
"Huh?" Jana asked confused and sat down where Kai was.  
  
"Your perfum, very strong scent." She stated and Jana smiled as well, they stayed in silence, just listening to the rain drops onto the roof. Jana then looked at Aurora with worry in her eyes.  
  
"Aurora, are you all right? It was a lazer gun! What were you thinking?" Jana asked unbelievably.  
  
"It's all right, my back is numb to any sort of pain." She said easily, Jana looked at her confused.  
  
Aurora placed her hair over her shoulders, exposing her back, then turned so that her back is towards Jana. Slowly, she pulled down the zipper of her dress and the back fell open, baring her whole back view, Jana gasped, horrified.  
  
"There scars were obtained from when I was 4 to 9... 5 years, year after year, every single day." Aurora said coldly.  
  
The whip scars on her back contrasts with the ivory color of her neck, the scars thick and deep, they covered her whole back, like tattoes, but with horrible memories.  
  
"I can't feel anything on my back, I felt a little tap, it's the most I feel under circumstance, so I'm okay, I'm not hurt."  
  
"Oh my God... Aurora, that's...."  
  
"Ugly?" Aurora finished for her, then pulled up her dress and zipped it up, then turned and faced Jana calmly.  
  
"No... just horrifying." Jana whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "That must have hurted."  
  
"Not much, Tala's death hurted me more." She said quietly, enormous amount of sadness poured back into her eyes as she remembered the two days of waiting for him to wake up... the whole two days.  
  
Suddenly, Jana looked up at her seriously. "Aurora, what about Kai?"   
  
"What about Kai?" Aurora asked back.  
  
Outside, Kai frowned and walked back to her hut again.  
  
"You saved him... risking your life."  
  
"And your point is..."  
  
"I'll call off the engagement whenever you want." Jana offered.  
  
Outside, Kai paused at the door after hearing Jana's offer, forgetting about the pouring rain.  
  
"I don't want that."  
  
"But you love him." Jana said with a pout.  
  
Kai took in a deep breath, totally ignoring where he is.  
  
"What makes you think I love him?" Aurora asked sharply.  
  
"You saved him, or else he would be in your state right now, he may have taken the fall worse than you have, and..."  
  
"That's enough." The two girls turned towards the doorway, where Kai is standing, soaking wet.  
  
"But, Kai..." Jana started up again.  
  
"I don't love him!" Aurora interruped her this time, firmly. Her eyes connected with Kai's, she turned her head away, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
  
"She doens't love me." Kai echoed after her. "She would have done the same for whomever else that was in my place."  
  
"That's not true! She pushed you away because..."  
  
"Jana, enough!" Kai rose his voice, cutting off Jana, silencing the room. Kai just looked at Aurora, whom is just starring in front of her. Jana looked around the room nervously, the air is tense.  
  
"Um... I'll go now, take care of yourself." Jana said carefully, standing up, she walked past Kai and left.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that." Aurora began, turning to look at Kai.  
  
"Why? You still want to keep me safe? Why do you always treat me like your little brother?" Kai asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I never meant for you to get hurt." Kai was about to say something, but someone knocked on the door, and it opened.  
  
Kenny walked in carefully, looking grave, he stopped in the middle of the room, still tired and dazed. "Aurora, thank you for getting Diz... my laptop back."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Are...you all right?" Kenny asked again.  
  
"Perfectly." Aurora said, a smile lit up her face.  
  
[Head Hut]  
  
Aeris slammed the door shut behind her, her father looked up and frowned, putting down his pen. "Aeris, where have your manners gone to?" He aksed disapprovingly.  
  
"Where have your mind been?" She asked, unbelievably.  
  
"Aeris Turner!" He warned, standing up quickly. "Watch your tone of voice!"  
  
"Why did you capture Dizzi? What is your plan?"  
  
"What none sense are yout alking about? I have no plan!" His eyes darkening.  
  
"So, are you saying that you didn't order people to capture Dizzi? Are you saying that you didn't order them to take away Dizzi?" Aeris pressed on.  
  
"Why would I..."  
  
Someone knocked on the door, they both shifted their eyes to the servant that has entered the room. "Captain Turner," he then turned towards Aeris and bowed a bit. "Miss Turner." Aeris just looked at him.  
  
"Captain Turner, sir, Mr. Dickenson has sent word to tell the chosen one to be careful, for many bit-beasts have fallen under a curse. No one knows the cause of this curse, but it's said that the only way that one can awaken from this curse is if their loved one cried for them."  
  
"You may go now." Captain Turner nodded.  
  
"Sir, here's what you wanted." The servant said, stepping up and handed him a little black box, which Captain Turner placed on his desk. The servant then bowed to them and left the room.  
  
Again, quietness settled in, Aeris just looked at the black box intensely, and frowned. "Father, what is in that black box?"  
  
"Nothing you should be concerned about." Her father's voice turning icy cold.  
  
"I've heard of a legendary evil bit-beast called Cerebus... is that what's in the box?" She asked coldly.  
  
Her father's face turned pale, his eyes widened, quickly, he picked up the box. Aeris walked up quickly and grabbed onto the other end of the box, they held on tightly, not letting go.  
  
"Let go Aeris!" Her father ordered.  
  
Aeris just looked at him determined, letting him know that she's not back down this easily. She smiled within herself, she should thank her mother, she had heard that she got her stubborness from her late mother. And surprisingly, her mother's stubborness was what attracted her father to her in the first place.  
  
"Aeris, let go!" He yelled.  
  
Aeris didn't let go, instead, she tagged the little box towards her a bit. Her father's right hand left the little box, it made contact with her face as she jerked backwards, the box flew onto the ground and opened up, the beyblade inside rolled out. Aeris stumbled back, but thankfully caught a chair in order to keep her balance.  
  
She first starred at her father, then turned to look down at Cerebus lying on the ground. Then slowly, she touched her left cheek, her father looked enraged. "Get out! Get out of this room now!"  
  
Aeris looked up at him, and with one glare, she turned and ran out of the room, into the pouring rain. Her father looked on with a frown, regret showing in his eyes.  
  
Aeris ran towards nowhere, tears and rain mingled together on her face. Her father had slapped her because of a stupid beyblade... her father, the only one that truly loved her in these years. She was always the pearl in his hands, he had never yelled at her, or even rose his voice at her for any reason... today's a first. First time he yelled at her, first time he got mad at her, and first time he... slapped her.....  
  
With a yelp, she tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. She feels tired, very tired, she doesn't know where to go anymore. Her party dress is still on her, although right now, it's soaked with rain and covered in mud at the bottom part. She took in a deep breath, and shivered involuntarily due to the cold weather and hard rain. Her red hair sticking on her face, she's too lazy to push them away at this moment.  
  
She sat there, with everything dark around, she feels very alone, never had she felt this alone in her life. Suddenly, she realized that no more rain is coming down at her, slowly, she blinked, a few rain drops rolled off the end of her hair, and she looked up.  
  
Ray's worried face looked down at her, she tried a smile, but it came out no where near it. Ray frowned slightly and kneeled down, making sure the umbrella is still over their heads.  
  
"Aeris..." Ray reached forward and brushed away the stands of hair that's sticking on her forehead, which she had wanted to brush away so many times. Slowly, and gently, he wiped away the remaining water drops on her face, let it be tears or rain. And soon, he fingered her left cheek softly, gently rubbing the finger mark on her face.  
  
With a sniffle, she moved forwards and hugged Ray, burying her head in his chest and cried. Her shoulders shook softly, her cries muffled by his shirt. Ray wrapped his left arm around her, and just let her stay there and cry. His right hand lowered and made sure that the umbrella is still covering her.  
  
With this pouring rain above their heads, they managed to find their sanctuary within each other.....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Next Day- Aurora's Tent]  
  
"Thanks Aurora, for lending me these things." Aeris said, walking out with one of Aurora's dresses on.  
  
Aurora looked up from making another bed for her and smiled. "Green suits you very well, you look nice."  
  
"Thanks... but it's a bit long, just hope I won't trip and fall." Aeris said, turning round and round.  
  
"You can let them in now."  
  
Aeris nodded and opened the door, soon everyone entered, Ray looked at Aeris's dress doubtfully. "Isn't it too long?"  
  
Aeris sighed and dropped into a chair and leaned her head backwards. "Too bad, Aurora's stuff is too long, Jana's stuff is too short, between long and short, I'll choose long." She said, giving him a shrug.  
  
Kenny was the last to enter the hut, he walked in slowly, his eyes unfocused. Losing Dizzi was a huge shock for him, Jana turned and looked at him sympathetically. "Kenny, we'll try our hardest to bring Dizzi back."  
  
Kenny just nodded, he doens't have his laptop with him everywhere now, he left it in his hut, not starting it up for days.  
  
"You can worry about that later, I have a more urgent news to tell you." Aeris stated, sitting up straight. "Mr. Dickenson had sent news for the chosen one. He said that many bit-beasts have fallen under a curse, and their owners have fallen as well. Mr. Dickenson told you to not to accept anything from anyone, just in case."  
  
"The chosen one... you mean Jana?" Tyson asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, whomever that holds Ferra should be careful." Aeris said, and Jana just sighed.  
  
"Why does everything bad has to happen when Ferra is in my possession? I'm beginning to wonder if I'll survive through these few months or not." Jana said tiredly.  
  
"Ferra... is a powerful bit-beast, if she was to fall at any time, the world will be doomed, for the balance of good and evil will be broken." Aurora explained, sitting on her bed, she then looked at Aeris. "Aeris, your father, he has...."  
  
"Cerebus." Aeris finished for her, everyone gasped in shock.  
  
"What?" Max asked incredously.  
  
"My father has Cerebus, I don't know wher he got it, but he definitely has it." Aeris raised a bitter smile. "And it's because of Cerebus... I'm here now." She then turned towards Aurora. "How did you know?"  
  
"On your birthday party, when Jana gave me her Ferra, she startd glowing. As we got closer to your fahter, the glow increased and the light was bursting out of my hand. With no choice, I had to take Ferra apart in order not to create a scene. And from my experience ofhandling Ferra, I know she only glows when Cerebus is near."  
  
"So, that's what Ferra wanted!" Jana exclaimed.  
  
"So.... you're saying that we're going to face Aeris's father?" Ray asked uncertainly.  
  
"We don't, Jana has to." Kai stated, directing his gaze towards Jana, whom turned her head away.  
  
"Gee, Ray, why do you sound so nervous? Afraid htat once we defeat him, the he won't let you and Aeris go out?" Tyson teased funnily.  
  
Everyone looked on amusingly as Aeris and Ray blushed in many different shades of red. Aeris mocked a glare at all of them. "Who said we're going out?"  
  
"I didn't say you guys are going out right now, I'm saying you will be going out." Aeris narrowed her eyes at Tyson, whom is laughing uncontrollably, Ray sighed and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Tyson, just be quiet."  
  
"Guys, want to go horse back riding? We have tons of horses around, I promise that every one of them is the best!" Aeris suggested while jumping up.  
  
"Horse back riding? Sounds like fun!" Max agreed with her.  
  
[Stable]  
  
"Um... guys... isn't the horse a bit too tall and big?" Tyson sweat dropped and took a step back, the horse trotted a bit in front of him. "See, even Kenny's scared." True, Kenny is scared, but at least he's showing some emotion now, fear.  
  
"Tyson, you're such a whimp, just get on!" Aeris said, rolling her eyes.  
  
A guy walked up and handed Jana a water bottle, "Miss, you wanted me to fill this for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jana said with a smile and a nod.  
  
Tyson finally backed away from the horse and shook his head. "I think I'll pass and stay with Kenny."  
  
"Suit yourself." Aeris shrugged and gently kicked her horse's stomach. Soon, everyone had trotted off and left them in their dust. "Come on guys! Let's race to the other end of the stable! It's a long way!" Aeris yelled over the wind. "Just to tell you, I grew up on horse backs, so watch out!"  
  
With a laugh, she kicked her horse's stomach, picking up her speed and running ahead.  
  
"You wish! Wait 'till I beat you!" Ray yelled after her with a laugh, the others shook their heads but followed after them.  
  
Jana picked up a bit of pace, but didn't catch up to them. She took in a deep breath and looked up at the burning sun. Max paused and turned back to her, he fell into her pace and looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah.... I grew up in a pretty cold place, the sun doesn't really like me." Jana said with a smile. "It's okay, I've got my water bottle." She said, holding up the water bottle.  
  
Without a second throught, she opened it up and drank from it. The water entered her body, suddenly she doesn't feel all that good at all. She put down her water bottle and looked around, it must be the sun, everything is doubled. She turned towards Max. "Max... do you see two suns up on the sky?" She asked weakly.  
  
Max blinked and looked up, is this some sort of trick? "Um...." He turned back to Jana and gasped. "Jana!"  
  
Jana had fallen on her horse unconscious, she looks to be in a deep sleep. Max inched closer and tried to pull her up, but she wouldn't move...  
  
[Later- Jana's Hut]  
  
The doctor put Jana's hand underneath the sheets and looked back to the worried group. "Even though I am a doctor, and I base all my conclusions on scientific terms. However, that doesn't mean that I don't believe in superstitions or legends. In fact, I think...."  
  
"Just get to the point!" Kai interrupted him.  
  
"I believe she is put under a curse of... something is very, um..."  
  
"I know what it is, thanks." Aurora said, walking over to Jana's bed and sat on the edge.  
  
The doctor nodded and left the hut, Aurora sighed and looked at Ferra, whom looks dim as well.  
  
"She didn't even eat anything in the morning, how can she get cursed?" Tyson asked unbelievably.  
  
Ray frowned and throught back to her actions today, nothing seemed out of order, so why did she get the curse? And most importantly, how?  
  
"The water bottle." Kai stated calmly, recalling the water bottle that was gaven to Jana.  
  
"I'll tell the guards to capture him immediately." Aeris said, standing up, but Aurora stopped her.  
  
"Aeris, it's too late. He's not going to stick around and wait for you to catch him." Aeris pouted and sat down. "Did Mr. Dickenson say anything about the cure?"  
  
"Yeah, he said only the tears of the loved on can wake them up."  
  
"Modern day sleeping beauty anyone?" Max joked.  
  
"You guys go practice for the tournament, I'll stay and watch Jana." Aurora suggested.  
  
"I agree with Aurora, it's not like we'll be of any use." Ray pointed out and is already walking towards the exit.  
  
The others got up and followed him, Kai looked back at Aurora before exiting the hut. She looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile with a nod, telling him to go on ahead. Kai got the message, he walked out and closed the door behind him.   
  
Aurora sighed and picked up Jana's limp left hand and held it in between her hands, hoping to warm her up a bit. "Jana, please hang on, we'll find the cure for you." Aurora whispered, her eyes closed.  
  
[Outside]  
  
"Loved one's tear." Aeris muttered under her breath, then she turned to the thoughtful group behind her. "Who does Jana love?"  
  
Such an innocent question, everyone glanced at Kai simultaneously, Kai just crossed his arms over his chest, but remained silent. Aeris saw their actions and gasped loudly. "Kai, you player! How can you play with Jana and Aurora at the same time!"  
  
"Aeris." Ray pulled on her sleeve, she shook him off, wanting to say something else, but Ray pulled her back. "Aeris!"  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Jana knows that Kai doesn't love her, Kai only loves Aurora, but Aurora loves someone else." Ray explained simply.  
  
Aeris's eyes grew wide, she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God, a real life love sqaure... I've never seen one of those before... you've got to let me see the guy that Aurora loves." She said unbelievably.  
  
"Aeris... he's dead." Max muttered, nudging her arm.  
  
Aeris suddnly stopped and glanced up at Kai sheepishly, thankfully he wasn't even looking at her.  
  
[Jana's Tent]  
  
********************************  
  
A seagull flew by, a gentle breeze lifted up, the water waved underneath the wind.   
  
"The air smells so good." Aurora said, taking in a deep breath of the sea air.  
  
Tala frowned slightly and looked around him. "I don't smell anything good, it's such a salty smell."  
  
Aurora looked at him then shook her head softly, he'll never catch on with somethings. Then a small smile darted across her face, no matter, that's part of why she loves him. Just like that, they stayed in silence, her sitting on a large rock right beside the ocean, him standing behind her, looking out at the ocean with her.  
  
"Why do you love the ocean so much?" Tala asked, not understanding why she has to at least come close to the ocean once a day.  
  
"Because it's the only thing that can calm me down." She replied, enjoying the soft breeze on her cheek.  
  
Tala looked down at her, her light blue hair picked up by the wind danced around her, messing her long hair up. Without hesitation, he reached out and placed his hand on her hair, stopping it from being blown up.   
  
"I like your hair." Out of no where, this sentence popped up.   
  
Aurora raised her eyebrows funnily, then slowly she turned to him. "Then... I'll let it stay with you forever." Tala didn't say anything, the hand on her hair is a gentle one. "Tala... what am I going to do without you?"  
  
"What you always do." He answered, and looked directly into her eyes. "Live your fullest with your life."  
  
She looked at him, after a minute, she smiled and slowly nodded, he raised a small smile as well. Suddenly, his eyes widened as blood rolled out from his mouth down his chin, he groaned and swung a bit.  
  
"Tala!" She cried and jumped up immediately, he fell and she caught him in her arms. His full body weight sent her sitting on the rock again, she held his head close to her and wiped at his mouth furiously. "Tala! Tala! Tala! Wake up Tala! Please! Tala, wake up! Tala.......  
  
**********************************  
  
"Tala.... please, Tala...." Aurora moaned in her sleep as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly, a pair of hands were shaking her, shaking her thoroughly, she gasped and opened her eyes.  
  
She looked into Kai's frowning face, breathing hard, tears rolled down her cheeks, but at least calming down a bit. Kai looked at her worriedly, and slowly, he picked up one hand and touched her wet cheek. "You're crying again... because of him."  
  
Aurora took in a deep breath and sniffed, calming herself down.  
  
"Tala... he's the only one that can make you cry?" Kai said... more like a statement rather than a question.  
  
"That's not true, I cry for other people as well." She retorted back immediately.  
  
Kai looked at her and shook his head slowly. "I don't remember that.... from the first moment I saw you in the Abbey from so long ago to this moment now, I've only seen you cry twice. The first time for Tala, the second time... still for him."  
  
Aurora fell silent, he's got a point there. Kai looked at her silent form, he stood back a bit, giving her a bit more room to breath. Unmasked pain and hurt shone in his eyes as he looked at her, she looked up at him and frowned slightly at his pained eyes.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
"Aurora, you're torturing yourself like this. Why can't you let go of Tala and move on, I'm sure Tala would be happy as well." He suggested softly, he can't stand to watch her torture herself emotionally day in and day out.   
  
"Kai, I'm not torturing myself. By keeping Tala's memories alive in my mind is like he's still alive, and you have no idea how much that encourages me to live on everyday... fooling myself that one day, I'll see him again somewhere." She said, lowering her voice so she won't wake up Jana, whom is still asleep. "Kai, don't you understand? The memories of him are the only things that are keeping me going day in and day out. Without them... I don't think I can live on one more day."  
  
"You're torturing yourself! By pretending that Tala's is still alive, you're the perfect example of denial!" Suddenly, Kai went forwards and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. "You are denying the fact that Tala's dead, can't you see, you are only hurting yourself this way! He's not going to come back!"  
  
Aurora wiggled free one hand and slapped him across his face, Kai dropped his hands and looked at her. She took in deep breaths and looked at him, tears circling her eyes. "Kai, why are you doing this? I only have his memories left... let me keep them... please."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, she took in a deep breath and turned to leave the room. After the door closed behind her, Kai turned and slammed his fist into the headboard of the bed that Jana's lying on, rocking the whole bed.  
  
Can't she see that she's only torturing herself by living in a dream land everyday, thinking that someday Tala might come back to her. He hates himself right now.... he can see the pain that she's going through every day, but yet... he can't bring himself to any solution as to how to help her. Why does he feel so useless right now?  
  
He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, slowly, a diamond like tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto Jana's cheek.  
  
With a soft sigh, Jana lazily opened her eyes and blinked, her eyes feel dry and she feels as if she has been sleeping forever. Touching her cheek, she found a wet spot, looking up she saw Kai's face, eyes closed, mouth pressed into a thin line. Evidently, the wet spot was caused by his tear, she smiled weakly and reached up a hand. Shakily, her hand made contact with his waist.  
  
Kai felt someone touching his waist, slowly, he relaxed his face and opened his eyes, looking into a pair of smiling blue eyes. He blinked and then pulled himself upwards, into a standing position, surprise showed in his eyes.  
  
"Jana......"  
  
TBC....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
Kai blinked and then pulled himself upwards, into a standing position, surprise showed in his eyes. "Jana......"  
  
[Outside of Jana's Bedroom]  
  
Everyone sat together, hoping to come up with a plan to wake Jana up, they have been sitting there for a long time now. Aurora just entered the room and was greeted by a whole room of solemn faces. She looked around and sat down beside Kenny on a sofa, she looked over at him, he still looks dazed and lost. She sighed and looked around the room, finally Aeris spoke up.  
  
"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I didn't go to see my father, then everything would be different." She said regretfully.  
  
"Aeris, don't worry about it, it's not your fault." Max said quietly.  
  
"What's meant to come has to come, no one can avoid it." Aurora said thoughtfully, she looked at Aeris, whom is still looking at the ground. Something isn't right... didn't she say that she's the only daughter of Captain Turner, then even if they had a huge argument, it's been a few days now, shouldn't he be looking for her?  
  
Why hasn't she heard any word from anyone saying that Captain Turner is looking for his daughter? That's strange. Suddenly, her mind flashed back to the time when they were on the ship coming to Mongolia, Ferra said something to them that was very important. She frowned deeply, trying to remember what Ferra said exactly, she knows it's something very important, but... what is it?  
  
"Do you think Kai's the kind of person who can cry easily?" Tyson suddenly asked. Everyone looked towards him and rolled their eyes, what a stupid question, if he can cry easily, then why are they here worrying their heads off?   
  
"I hope Jana's okay." Ray stated quietly, speaking out everyone's wish for them.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry everyone like this, I never meant for it to happen."  
  
All of them jumped and turned to look at the doorway where Jana stood with an apologetic smile on her face, Kai entered after her and closed the door behind him. Everyone else starred at them in shock, Jana... is awake again. Tyson crossed his arms over his chest and smiled smugly. "So... what was I saying about Kai crying easily?"  
  
No one said anything, Jana just looked down with a small smile, Kai just glarred at him. Aurora sighed and looked down at her hand. He cried for her....  
  
'Kai... you're making this harder and harder on me. You know you won't get anything out of this.' She sighed again and looked up, their eyes made contact.  
  
They said nothing, but just looked at each other, their eyes doing the talking for them, ignoring everyone else's conversation beside them. Jana smiled and looked up at Kai, expecting an answer out of him, but found him looking else where.  
  
She followed his gaze and landed on Aurora, she blinked and glanced down. Perhaps... that tear wasn't for her after all. Aurora broke their eye contact and looked at Jana, she smiled and stood up to walk towards her.  
  
"Jana, I'm so glad that you could wake up before anything worse happens to you." She said with a sincere smile.   
  
Jana looked up at her and smiled as well, no matter what happens they'll always be friends. "I'm glad to wake up as well, I don't like sleeping all day long. My body's all sore from lying on the bed for so long." She complained half heartedly, making everyone laugh softly.   
  
The subject was then immediately took over by Tyson, saying something funny, getting everyone's attention. The room's spirit was lifted up by the return of Jana, even Kai seemed interested in their pointless conversations.  
  
Aurora looked at them and smiled softly, she has to remember what Ferra told her. Turning around, she walked towards the door and opened it up, softly she exited the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Her long dress swirled with every step she took, she looked up at the sky, it's near morning, there's a bit light shining in the sky. She walked on and the little light was blocked by someone. She looked up and gasped, all she saw was a hand coming down, then she fell unconscious, suddenly she remembered what Ferra said on the ship....  
  
The person whom controls Cerebus is now in Mongolia, appearantly, he doesn't know that he has posession of Cerebus. However, soon, Cerebus will appear and take control over him.  
  
[Inside]  
  
"Where's Aurora?" Ray asked suddenly, everyone looked towards where she was sitting, she's no where in the room.  
  
Kai frowned suddenly, Aeris stood up abruptly, they shared a look, something's wrong. Aeris looked at her sit, something's definitely wrong, she can feel it.   
  
"She was just here a minute ago." Jana muttered, still not believing that Aurora can just disappear into thin air like this.  
  
"Let's go look for her, something might have happened to her." Kai said immediately, turning he began walking towards the door. Everyone followed him silently, upon opening the door, an arrow was shot directly at him.  
  
"Kai!" Everyone yelled out behind him, he tilted his head and the arrow then hit the wooden door. A piece of paper dangled from it, Kai frowned and snatched the paper off of it and scanned it quickly. His eyes widened as he turned and looked at Aeris sharply. "Where's the Death Cliff?"  
  
Aeris was taken back by the question and the look in his eyes. "De... Death Cliff? It's straight ahead, right past the forest."  
  
Kai threw the paper backwards and began running forwards immediately, Ray caught the paper before it fell down onto the ground and opened it up....  
  
[Death Cliff]  
  
Aurora slowly opened her eyes with a moan, she focused on a blurry figure in front of her, cool wind whipped her face. "So, you're awake." The figure said, Aurora blinked and looked at him closely. Under the dim light, she recognized him.  
  
"Captain Turner!"   
  
"I'm no longer Captain Turner.... I just chose this body for me to inhabit in for now." He said calmly, showing no emotion at all.  
  
Aurora shook her head, full awake now, the pain on her body making her realize that she's all tied up. She looked down at her state then looked around her, behind her, the cliff seems like an endless pit.  
  
"Why am I here?" She asked, looking back at him, whom is standing before her, his jacket bellowing in the wind.  
  
"This is revenge."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For taking away my powerful tool." He said, looking down at her. Even with Captain Turner's body, he still doesn't look human.  
  
"Your tool? What is that?" She asked curiously, she doesn't remember ever taking anything from him.  
  
"Aeris." He stated and looked ahead of him, at the endless pit of the cliff.  
  
Aurora gasped and looked at him unbelievably, is he even human at all? Is this Cerebus talking or is this Captain Turner himself talking? Before she could get a word in, he continued on. "And since you took her away from me, then I'll take something from them as well." He then looked down at her. "You."  
  
  
  
Aurora took in a deep breath, the cool morning air calming down her head. "How can you say that? She's your daughter!"  
  
"True! But did you know that I sent her to watch you guys for me, and report back to me about your every movement." He said, looking at her. She slowly lifted her eyes and looked into his eyes.   
  
"That's not true!" A shout was heard from behind them, both of them turned and saw Aeris standing not far from them with everyone else around her.  
  
Her eyes red, her breathing short from running for so long, her face flushed, anger rediated out of her eyes. Everyone looked at her, Aeris turned and looked around the whole group. Her eyes made contact with everyone, hoping that they'd believe her.  
  
"That's not true." Aurora echoed her sentence, making everyone look towards her. "Because I have faith in her, she'd never betray us." She said, her eyes and Aeris's eyes locked on, both of them shared a smile with each other.   
  
"Father! Let her go, we can talk afterwards!" Aeris yelled over the wind.   
  
"Aeris, he's not your father anymore." Aurora hinted, and looked at Kai, whom caught go immediately.  
  
"Aeris, he's Cerebus, not your father."  
  
"What? How's that possible?" Max asked first, beating Aeris to it.  
  
"I don't know." He answered shortly.  
  
"You don't need to know." Captain Turner stated, then dragged Aurora up by her neck, pulling her up to her feet roughly, Aurora groaned a bit before standing up. "Now... which one of you wants to come and replace her in hell instead."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Aeris took a step forward, but was immediately stopped by Aurora's scream.  
  
"Aeris Turner! Stop right there, don't you dare take any step closer to me! I hate you! I hate all of you! I don't need any one of you to pity me! Go back! Turn around! I don't exit, you've never seen me before!" She yelled over the wind, making her voice being heard loud and clear, but no one moved. "Go back! Or else after I go to hell, I'll come back and haunt each and every one of you! Go back!"  
  
No one moved or talk, she glarred at all of them and sighed mentally. Suddenly, Kai took a step towards her, then another, then another. Everyone turned towards him, Aurora glarred at him immediately, she didn't say anything to him, he kept his gaze on her. "Kai." She said his name only, allowing all her emotions to build up on his name.  
  
He looked at her, she tried to blink back the tears that are building up inside her eyes. "Kai, go back."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I said I'll always protect you, I'm not about to let my words be unproved." He said easily, walking towards her.  
  
She looked at him, forgetting to blink, a single tear rolled down her cheek slowly, then followed by another one. "Kai... you're so stubborn." Kai just smiled but said nothing.  
  
"Come, that's right, come on little boy. Come and replace your little girlfriend so she can be safe." Captain Turner laughed proudly, his right hand dugged into his pocket, and brought out a knife. With one shake of his hand, the sheath fell off.  
  
"Kai!" The group behind him called out to him, he looked at the knife then contined on walking as if it's nothing.  
  
Aurora glanced down at the knife, and then looked up at Kai, whom is walking towards her steadily. "Kai... I'm sorry."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I know I've hurted you badly over the years, I never meant for that to happen. I'm really sorry." She took in a deep breath and continued on. "You said that you'll always protect me, and I say... I'll never let you get hurt no matter what." She raised a smile through her tears, perhaps the most beautiful smile in her entire life. "Kai... I hope... we'll be in love with each other in our next life time."  
  
With one glance at everyone else behind him, her eyes locked with Kai's again, her smile never leaving her face. Suddenly, using all her power, she stumbled back.  
  
Her action took Captain Turner by surprise, he stumbled back as well, both of them are on the edge of the cliff, wavering, like a leaf floating in the the wind. Everyone gasped and ran forward towards them, Kai sprinted over, hoping to catch her before anything happens.  
  
His reached out his arm, his hand caught her necklace, but that alone isn't strong enough to support any weight at all. The clasp broke apart, Aurora's body fell backwards taking Captain Turner's body down with her, both of them fell down the endless pit. Aurora looked into Kai's devastated eyes as she fell down deeper and deeper, she can hear Captain Turner's screams beside her ears. She slowly closed her eyes, she focused on a ball of light in front of her.  
  
"Tala...." She whispered... finally, they can be together again.  
  
Kai gasped and kneeled down right on the edge of the cliff, his right hand cluntching tightly onto her necklace, his eyes wide, starring down at the endless pit. Suddenly, memories of her flooded his brain.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A young Kai looked up from his knees to see a girl looking at him, they looked at each other before the girl smiled softly and reached out a hand to wipe away the tear that still hangs on his face.  
  
"I'm Aurora."  
  
He looked at her and then took her out stretched hand, her smile deepened and she pulled him up with her.  
  
"I'm Kai." He said quietly.  
  
Aurora nodded and turned around, walking towards the Abbey together, their hands joined tightly.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
He remember that day clearly, it was the day when he met her, when she helped him out of his depression of betrayal by his family.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Kai, why can't you be more careful when catching your beyblade?" Aurora said worriedly, while bandaging up his hand. Now, he's already 9 years old, and she's 8.  
  
Kai said nothing, he just looked at her as she bandaged up his hand gingerly, careful not to hurt his cut anymore. After a minute, she smiled and tied a tight knot, then looked at her work. "All done!" Then she looked up at him with her smile but with a serious look in her eyes. "Kai, promise me you'll be careful next time."  
  
Kai still didn't reply, he just looked at her, she looked back at him. Suddenly, he grabbed her small form and hugged her to him tightly, Aurora gasped in surprise. "Aurora... I like you."  
  
Aurora blinked a couple of times before laughing softly and hugged him back as well, patting his back comfortingly. "I like you too Kai." She said quietly, her voice comforting. Like an older sister.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
That was the last time he saw her before she left the Abbey, it was the day that he confessed to her, and understood that she might not like him back the same way as he likes her.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"You don't want to do this, do you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Who's there?" Kai asked coldly, while narrowing his eyes.  
  
Aurora sighed and walked out of the shadows towards Kai, his eyes widened a bit in surprise. She walked towards him until she was about a foot away from him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked coldly and she looked at him sadly.  
  
"You... don't remember me?"  
  
"Should I remember you?" He asked, this time with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"But... I remember you." She said, and looked at him then looked down at Black Dranzer in his hand, "and him as well."  
  
Kai followed her gaze, then starred at her again.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"  
  
She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "I know this room doesn't have video cameras, because you don't like having people watch you beyblade."  
  
She pointed out slowly.  
  
'How does she know me so well?' Kai thought as he looked at her. She smiled and took another step towards him.  
  
"Kai, answer my question. You don't want to leave your teammates and Dranzer, do you?" She asked softly looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"HA! They are pathetic and Dranzer was weak.... Black Dranzer is all I need, he is the most powerful bit-beast ever!" He said confidently while gripping Black Dranzer harder.  
  
Aurora smiled and looked up at him, "you haven't changed at all... you still want the best, still wants to beat Tala in everything you do."  
  
Kai looked at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. Somehow, he feels drawn to her, like he knows her from somewhere. She sighed then stepped in closer and put a hand to his face, his eyes widened but surprisingly, he found himself standing there.  
  
"Kai... but you forgot one thing... Black Dranzer is not the most powerful bit-beast of all... mine is." She said softly, while sensing Ferra stirring in her pocket.   
  
Kai jerked away from her immediately, narrowing his eyes at her. Her hand stayed up in the air, before she smiled sadly and lowered it, and lowered her head as well.  
  
"If you are so sure about that, then let's see it in action!" Kai challenged and took out his beyblade, ready to launch. She glanced at Black Dranzer, and then sighed and turned her head away.  
  
"Kai... I cannot show my beyblade... unless the time is right...."  
  
"Humph! You just can't back up your words." He said, lowering his beyblade and looked at her. He knows that she can't turn down a challenge this easily, she's not that kind of girl that looks like she would do so.   
  
She closed her eyes and cluntched her fists... but she must remember her words, she cannot show her beyblade unless the time is right, and the time isn't right now.  
  
She opened up her eyes, and turned them onto Kai, scanning him over. He looks so much stronger now, and so alive in front of her. Only if she could see Tala this close as well....  
  
"Are you sure you don't remember me?" She asked again, hoping that some of his memory might come back. He shook his head and kept his eyes on her. She nodded then ran a hand through her curled hair.   
  
Then she turned and walked away into the shadows where she came from.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, then smiled and tilted her head.  
  
"A friend."  
  
With that, she jumped up and disappeared from Kai's sight.   
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
That was the first time in 6 years he saw her after she left the Abbey, ironically, no matter how eager he wanted to see her again, but when she was right in front of him, he didn't even realize that it was her.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked, and for the first time in his life, worried.  
  
Aurora looked at him surprised, and smiled. "You sound worried... that's the first time that you actually worried about me."  
  
Kai just grunted and looked away from her eyes, he could lose himself in those eyes, and he doesn't want that right now. Aurora looked down and sighed.  
  
"Thanks Kai... I'm fine really. Right now... you need to focus on your battle tomorrow. It's the hardest one you'll ever face." She said, and Kai turned back to her and nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I hope you will win... and perhaps then, you can save Tala." She said, and sadness returned to her... not that it had left her in anyway. Kai just looked at her, knowing she has something to tell him.  
  
"I saw Tala the other day." She started quietly and brushed back some of her blue hair. "He doesn't remember me at all... and he told me something that I found rather disturbing. He said that if any part of his body gets damaged... the computer at that part will be damaged as well. And that'll only leave him 3 months to live, and when those 3 months are over... he'll just be somewhere else, where we can't see him anymore."  
  
She said slowly, sadness lingering every single word she says, she then looked down at her beyblade in her hand, she doesn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm scared Kai... I don't want to lose him... but I don't want to lose you either, because you are my best friend in the world." She said and then her eyes dimmed. 'And because I love Tala with all my life.'  
  
"Don't worry... even if the whole world walks out on you, you'll always have me by your side." Kai said quietly and she turned and looked at him.  
  
The wind blew up her hair, and blew away everything else, but it will never blow away the sadness in her eyes. Kai put a hand on her cheek, and she looked at him. He leaned in and his lips touched hers, she closed her eyes but didn't do anything. She knew this would happen... she shouldn't have let this happen... because all she's going to do is hurt him....  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
He knew at that moment that she'll love him back... but hope was the first thing that entered his mind. He frowned, trying to stop his tears as he looked down at the necklace in his hand.   
  
"Kai..." Jana called out softly, gaining no reply from him.  
  
Beside them, the morning sun rose, waking up the whole earth from its long slumber....  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. The Epilogue is coming up. 


	10. Epilogue

I don't own Beyblade, please don't sue me.  
  
The Fool- A New Beginning  
  
Epilogue  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
[Years Later- Detnuah]  
  
Kai sighed and walked off the ship, his feet landed on Detnuah again. Years have past by since Aurora had died, everyone's life was affected by that blow... but lived on top of that and moved on.  
  
Ray decided to stay with Aeris in Mongolia and take care of her area with her, helping her along the way. The others left and went back to Japan, Tyson and this new girl in his class seemed like cats and dogs at first, but they looked past their differences and ended up as really good friends, perhaps even more. Max went back to America, where he met Emily again, they're currently going out.  
  
Jana... the moment they landed back in Japan, she dragged Kai to a barber shop with her. After many hours of waiting for her to finish her hair, he was surprised to find out that she had cut it very short. She told him that cutting her own hair means that she has just ended a relationship, she gave him back her engagement ring and walked right out the door. A few days later, she contacted him and told him that she's going back to Russia, they still remained friends.  
  
Kai walked along the ocean side slowly, despite all of Voltare's warning and threats, he opened up a jewlery company a year after Aurora died. Right now, his company is all across the world, his own money adding on top of the money that he already has for being a grandson of the Hiwatari family. He fixed Aurora's necklace and placed it on the cover of his company's thick books, it's the reason why he started a jewlery company. He said that he doesn't want any more people to lose their loved ones due to the poor quality of their jewleries, therefore, the jewleries coming out of his company are definitely the world's strongest jewleries you'd ever find.  
  
He slowed down and stopped in front of Thgil, he looked up at the majestic figure, then put down his suitcase. He reached out a hand and touched Thgil lightly, turning around, he looked up at the mountain and the huge castle built on top. He picked up his suitcase and headed towards his destination.  
  
As he walked on, people smiled and nodded at him, no one recognized him as the guy that was here so many years ago. Soon, the castle was right in front of him, he looked at it from the top to the bottom, nothing has changed about this place. Calmly, he walked into the castle and looked around, there's no one here, he glanced down and then looked up again.  
  
He walked deeper into the castle, looking for another exist, and walked out. It leads straight to where Tala's grave is, he walked over slowly, soon a figure entered his eyes.  
  
Her long black hair floated in the wind, her long black dress flying around her as she kneeled down in front of Tala's grave and figured the light blue hair covering it. He walked closer to her slowly, as he grew closer, she paused and turned to look at him, her lavender eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
He stopped in front of her, they looked at each other before she slowly stood up and faced him directly. She looked over him, time has been kind to him. It only brought him more maturity upon his face and he's taller than he was last here, stronger as well.   
  
He put down his suitcase, his eyes not leaving her face. After a moment, she smiled, her lavender eyes softening, taking a step forward, she threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. Kai put his chin on top of her head and embraced her back tightly, closing his eyes against her familiar scent.  
  
A wind floated over, and lifted up the blue hair on Tala's grave, inviting them to come and play with them, the strands of hair flew off to wherever......  
  
Kai,  
  
I don't know why I have this letter written, but after the day when I met the fortune teller in Detnuah, I began to believe in fate. She told me about my life, and I chose to believe her, therefore, receiving a card from her- The Tower. She said that it means demolishing the old to make way for the new. Perhaps... the old means me, and the new means... Kamila. She told me that my outcome of life would be to follow the one I love... at that point, Tala had already died. I knew what my life would be like in the future, I have no hope or anymore wish for it.  
  
She gave me another card, called 'The Fool', she told me to give this card to the one that will be getting rid of the old. Kai... I leave you with this card, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. The meaning within this card is simple, just take a chance and step into a new beginning.....  
  
Love,  
  
Aurora  
  
THE END.  
  
Finally! It's done! You don't know how many writer's blocks I had while writing this story, I'm just glad that I could pull through every single one of them and finish this story. Yes... I know... Aurora died, but hey, Kai had a happily ever after with Kamila. So, all you Kai fans should be happy. Anyways, I have one more story to go, after that story, I think I'm going to take a serious break from writing fanfictions... and then soon, I'll be starting my original fanfictions on PressFiction.net. Hope you'll be nice and go over to check out some of my stories sometimes.  
  
And a special thanks to all those that read this story and the ones before this, I really appreciate it, it doesn't really matter if you reviewed or not, I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
